Volante/Nations/GVA
---- Eastern Volante :In Eastern Volante, the collective area is known as the GVA; or the Greater Volante Area. Out of all the divisions in Volante, the East is largest, hence the title. This area of Volante was also historically called Val Haleth. Two of the Five Great Kingdoms exist in the Greater Area. These kingdoms and their surrounding neighbors are as follows: Elytris :Elytris is a Kingdom in the Greater Volante Area. It is ruled by King Archyn Graydel and has been ruled by the Graydel Royal Family since 1548. It neighbors the kingdom of Elvinia. :This kingdom is known for having the longest existing castle, still standing today, in all of Volante. The Elytris palace is nearly a mile long, from the East to West end. In doing so, it goes across two cities, Selpa and Villalos de Perranjos. Kingsbury :KIngsbury is a small duchy neighboring the more immense Elytris. It is the smallest nation that is completely within Alavolante borders. This duchy is ruled by Duchess Valeria L'Altair. :Though being a Royal Nation, Kingsbury does not have a place in the Royal Union of Volante. The reason it is not counted in the list of Kingdoms is because: 1) it is only a duchy and not a kingdom; 2) it was established almost two millennia after the other Kingdoms. Nevertheless, surrounding Kingdoms are expected to treat it Kingsbury as if it were a Kingdom, if only within Alavolante borders. Alsertar :Alsertar is a democratic republic, neighboring Despretar and the Northern Paitland. :Being a republic nation, it has a place in the United Democratic Nations of Volante (UNDV). To date, Alsertar has become one of the strongest democratic powers in Volante, and the whole world. However, with such power comes enemies. :Such an enemy is the scattered race of the Tymains. The Alsertarian former president Errton Zltuja laid waste to a massive number of Tymain slaves and workers escaping from the destruction in Val-Tymia. The remaining number, under 200 Tymains, were rescued by the Missionaries of Velten. Since then, Alsertar has severed all ties it had with Velten. Athastre :Athastre is a Kingdom in the Greater Volante Area. It is ruled by King Vincent Alcantara, and since time immemorial, it has been ruled by the Alcantara Royal Family. This family is usually represented with a black phoenix and a sword--Sword of Aster. :Athastre is the only nation to date with more than one capital. It has three capitals: Elles, Julios and Barrcadas, with Barrcadas as the Royal Capital. The other two capitals are important hubs for world trade, usually outside of Volante to-and-from remote places such as Carzolia Ils. and nations in the continent Durida. Despretar :Despretar is a totalitarian democracy, neighboring Paitland in the North and Alsertar nearby. However, it claims itself to be a republic, seemingly for reasons unknown. :Despretar is one of two totalitarian democracies in all of Volante—the latter being Terval. In saying so, Despretar is ruled by a central ruling class who make every decision. Common people are permitted to vote in elections, but in the end, their vote barely counts. The next ruling body is always finally decided by the ruling class. :This ruling class is called the Despera Red. In other views, they are also considered a military junta. Their armies one of Volante's strongest, but for all the wrong reasons. (À la Khmer Rouge), the Despera Red has slaughtered many neighboring Ruhovians under its regime. Ruhov :Ruhov is a theocratic nation; one of the only two left in the world (the other being Velten). Additionally, it also one of the only self-governing countries that has an animistic belief. :From 1920 until 1956 ATR, Ruhov has been plagued by the Despera Red of Despretar. Many people were slaughtered under its regime. among these people were the great Prelate Hevetnavos. Category:Volante